A New Life
by hermioneG89
Summary: Hermione and Draco(couple for some time now)are in deep trouble,getting threats from the usual scapgoat,and must move to America and assume new identites!What "magic" will ensuse,will their lives change forever?Or will they be caught?


****

A new life

By: HermioneG89

Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR.© Etc. All I won is the plot I think. No profit intended

A/N: It's sappy, and crappy, and corny, and OOC!Hermione and Draco ARE boyfriend and girlfriend and have been for 6 months. Don't ask why, just read. Oh, and after the complete page break of ~~~'s ( aka squiggles) they will be called Raven and Sydney unless they are in private and talking to them selves. M kay? Just R&R!! Pweeeeezzzeeeee????? Pweety Pweety Pweeze with a cherry on top?? _What cherry exactly?_ _On top of what exactly do you ask? _Sorry I am a pervert!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh and btw italics are Draco's thoughts and underlines are Hermione's. 

_Its all somebody's fault._

~0~

Draco's POV

Every night we would be together as lovers, and every day we would be enemies. We always knew that, but couldn't stop our feelings for each other. Our insults got worse and worse as our love got stronger and stronger. 

"Why ya got that look of disgust on your face Malfoy?" My Mione always called me by my surname in the days, but my first name at night.

"Just thinking of _you, my dear_." I said the last part sarcastically, but we both knew that is was the truth.

"Oh, 'cuz I thought you were looking in a mirror!" Her "trio of friends" all laughed.

"Well, that's the problem, you thought!" My "circle of friends" laughed.

y µ y µ 

Night

"Draco, I've found something." My angel whispered in the dead quiet that was the library at 1:30am. "Where?" I asked dully.

"Here, let me read it to you. © If a pair of lovers is apart, or their love is forbidden, this spell will bring the spell casters lover to their location if the lovers are missing each other enough. The spell goes as follows: El amante viene, porque el thee desea thou con todo el corazón del thee© That translates to © Lover come, for thee want thou with all thee heart© Back to the thing: Then the spell caster should say their lovers name three times in a row. If the spell caster says it with all their heart, their lover should come."

"Well, lets try it, babe." I wrap my arms around her waist.

"If you want to."

"Hell ya"  
"That's your solution to almost everything."

I smirk. "hell ya. Of course I would, I'll try anything you evoke."

Hermione then mischievously socks my on my arm.

"You go first, and I'm gonna slaughter you if you if you mess up." She says through narrowed eyes, now serious. 

"I'll take that as a yes. Here we go, now stand over there." I pointed over towards Madame Pinces office was. Mione walked over, and I began.

" El amante viene, porque el thee desea thou con todo el corazón del thee. Hermione Hermione Hermione."

At first she appeared fuzzy and said, or rather hissed, "Do it again! I've left my body!"

"Ok ok keep your knickers on! El amante viene, porque el thee desea thou con todo el corazón del thee. Hermione Hermione Hermione."  
This time she appeared solid. 

"I think it worked." She said and jokingly squeezed my bum. "Now its my turn." She sauntered away.

" El amante viene, porque el thee desea thou con todo el corazón del thee. Draco, Draco, Draco."

* Damn She did it right* I thought.

"Never send a man to do a woman's job." She smirked. 

"Just remember the spell woman-" SMACK!

"NEVER SAY THAT EVEN IF IT IS A JOKE!" 

"Sorry, I've called you it before though."  
"Yes, but my father called my mother it last break when I was home and then he killed her and was sent to prison."

"Oh, Mione, I'm so sorry I said it." I hugged her.

"its ok. Oh no, we have to get back to our dorms!"

We walked out of the library, and at the doors, we had a small snogging session.

"I'll see you later, babe."  
"I love you."

"I love you too." She walked up to Gryffindor tower, and I walked down to Slytherin dungeons.   
y µ y µ 

Hermione's Dorm

" El amante viene, porque el thee desea thou con todo el corazón del thee. Draco, Draco, Draco."

"WHAT THE -!?!?!?! Damn, where the heckam I?" I say having no clue as to where I am.

"Shhhhh, you are in my bed, so shut your cake hole." A/N: I stole that line from my teacher! See ya Mr. Freier!!! Sorry back to the story!

"Buuu-" I am cut off as her lips cascade onto mine. * insert snog scene*

"So, why did you want me here?" I ask.

"Well, you know about those threatening notes that we have been receiving since we started going out?" She asks. _ Poor 'Mione. She's obviously scared about something._ I think

"Yes hon'. Come here and sit on my lap."

"And-And- OH Draco! He was so intimidating! With his big eyes, and menacing teeth. And the knife-the knife, it was so big, and I could smell the fresh blood on it, but the scariest thing was his complete face." Hermione looks up at me with her big eyes, wide as saucers.

"Who? Who did this to you?"

__

The Reason

~0~

Draco's POV

"Y-Y-Your f-f-f-ather. Lucius. I was scared because I thought it was you for a second. But I knew you wouldn't do that."

"Oh 'Mione I'm so sorry." I start to rock her back and forth.

"We have to tell Dumbledore. Right now, he wont care. He told us to come to him immediately if anything happened."

"But why? Why now?" 

"Because he told us to, remember?"

"Yes, of course I do. I just don't wanna do anything that old coot tells me too." I am being completely honest with her now.

"Gosh, sometimes I wonder why Dumbledore even tolerates the instance teasing about him" Hermione said with her nose in the air.

"Fine, let me get something to wear." 

"Already did it!" Hermione pulls out a robe perfectly my size.

"Let me guess, transfiguration?" I can tell by the look on her face I am correct. 

__

Lalalala, walking to see the professor, lalalalala

Lalalala, walking to see the old cooty, creepy, professor, lalalala, holding my boyfriend's hand, lalalala 

Upon reaching Dumbledork's, I mean Dumbledore's office, we both look at each other, both of our eyes asking, "Who's gonna knock?"

"Who's gonna knock?" I ask first.

"if you are such a baby, I'll do it." Hermione was always a take charge kind of person with me. 


End file.
